


Anything Else?

by watsonholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to know every little detail of John's life. One day, John would know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Else?

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompts given by cumberbumbers: Secret. Piano. Dessert. Horror. Antique.

There are so many fascinating little things about John that has kept Sherlock on his feet for years now. He always thought of John as such an interesting puzzle just waiting to be answered, but to no avail. Oddly enough, solving the mystery that was John Watson was one of the most engaging activities he’s ever done.

If you ask Sherlock questions left and right regarding John Watson, he would not miss a single beat before providing you an answer. Of course, no one has ever done this, but Sherlock takes pride in the fact that if anyone did, he’d have all the answers.

 _What’s John’s favorite dessert?_ Banana cream pie. He’d scoff.

 _What are John’s mannerisms?_ Lip licking, pouting of the lips when thinking, flexing or shaking his left hand when under emotional stress. Easy enough.

 _What’s John’s favorite thing to do?_ Making me eat. He smiled as he thought of the times he purposely did not eat just to have John’s attention on him.

 _What’s John’s favorite non-Bond movie?_  Wait. He knew this. Damn. Definitely a horror movie. The Exorcism. Yes, that’s it. He made Sherlock watch that infernal movie every Hallow’s Eve.

 _What’s John’s most valuable possession?_ He smirked at this. He’d say the Browning because John liked his gun and Sherlock rather liked John having the gun with his person all the time. The Browning meant adventures and wild chases across London. But, no, that wasn’t his most valuable possession. John has an antique pocket watch he kept in its original pouch in the second drawer beside John’s bed. An heirloom, Sherlock thinks.

The man in question just entered the sitting room. He’s back from Tesco with two shopping bags. Great. He wanted tea. It’s in these type of moments that he can appreciate having the man there.

“Tea?” John asked. Sherlock gave a small almost imperceptible nod, but no doubt John would get it. A few moments later, there was a steaming cup of tea on the table beside his chair.

“John?” Sherlock began.

“Hmm?” John was reading the paper and just quirked his eyebrows in response.

“John, do you play any musical instruments?” Sherlock asked without taking his eyes off a collection of dust near the fireplace.

“Err.. What brought this on, Sherlock? Uhmm. Yeah. I learned the clarinet at school,” supplied John with a small grin at the end of that particular statement.

Sherlock noticed this without looking directly at John. Everyone thought of Sherlock as an oblivious virgin. Of course he knew some things. He also knew what that last phrase meant.

Sensing Sherlock’s caught with that particular phrase, he felt his face redden. _Oh God._

Sherlock tried to suppress a grin. There’s time to torture John for that comment later.

“Aside from the…,” Sherlock paused for effect, “clarinet,” he was looking directly at John now with his big mischievous smile. “Anything else? Any secrets I should know?”

John just looked at him. He has no idea what Sherlock wants to extract from him. “Err…no. but I’ve always wanted to play the piano. Too late now, though,” he chuckled. “Actually, three decades too late now. Why?” John finished.

“What? Oh, nothing,” Sherlock looked at the spot near the fireplace again. He’s sure John’s noticed what he’s doing by now. He’s been asking him some random questions. One day John would know why.

Of course, Sherlock had to know even the little things. One day he’d ask John on a date. It would be better to know things about the man. It’s what people do, don’t they? No matter. He could always trick John into a date, or ruin a date by tagging along. Sherlock had ideas and even contingency plans. He wasn’t worried.

John was back reading the paper, totally oblivious to Sherlock’s plans. It would work out. After all, Sherlock’s been planning this a day after meeting the man.


End file.
